1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication inhibiting device and a communication inhibiting system for inhibiting the use of a portable telephone or similar communication terminal equipment at a place where its use is undesirable.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a diagram explanatory of a conventional method for inhibiting communications to and from communication terminal equipment such as a portable telephone or the like. In FIG. 1, reference numeral 1 denotes an automobile or similar mobile unit, and 11 denotes a portable telephone or similar communication terminal equipment.
Next, the operation of the prior art example will be described.
Prior to the start of driving the mobile unit 1, a driver powers off the communication terminal equipment 11, sets it in an automatic answering mode or drive mode, or performs a similar manipulation to prevent the communication terminal equipment from receiving an incoming call after starting to drive, and during driving the driver himself does not make a call so as to avoid the use of the communication terminal equipment 11.
FIG. 2 is a diagram depicting a conventional communication-inhibiting device for a portable telephone or similar communication terminal equipment that is used in a theater or the like. In FIG. 2, reference numeral 2 denotes a theater; 11 denotes communication terminal equipment such as a portable telephone; 12 denotes disturbing wave generating means for generating a disturbing wave signal; and 13 denotes disturbing wave emitting antennas (disturbing wave emitting means). The communication-inhibiting device is composed of the disturbing wave generating means 12 and the disturbing wave emitting antennas 13.
Next, the operation of the communication-inhibiting device of FIG. 2 will be described below.
The disturbing wave generating means 12 and the disturbing wave emitting antennas 13 generate a widely spread disturbing wave of a relatively high intensity to disturb communications to and from the communication terminal equipment 11 to thereby inhibit its use.
The prior art example of FIG. 1 leaves it to the discretion of the user of the communication terminal equipment 11 or the driver of the mobile unit 1 whether to use the communication terminal equipment 11; that is, the prior art has no compelling force to inhibit the use of the communication terminal equipment.
The prior art example of FIG. 2 generates a widely spread disturbing wave of a relatively high intensity to produce the intended effect throughout the theater 2; hence, if the disturbing wave generating means 12 and the disturbing wave emitting antenna 13 are installed on the mobile unit 1 or the like, the disturbing wave spreads throughout and out of the mobile unit, producing the problem of hampering the use of the communication terminal equipment 11 by not only the driver and fellow passengers but also people around the car.
The present invention is intended to solve such problems as mentioned above, and has for its object to provide a communication inhibiting apparatus and a communication inhibiting system which inhibit communications to and from the communication terminal equipment 11 such as a portable telephone or the like at places where it is undesirable to use the communication terminal equipment 11.
A communication inhibiting apparatus according to an aspect of the present invention is provided with: disturbing wave generating means for generating a disturbing wave signal which disturbs communications to and from a portable telephone or similar communication terminal equipment; and disturbing wave emitting means for emitting the signal generated by said disturbing wave generating means, as said disturbing wave, to said communication terminal equipment.
With this apparatus, it is possible to forcibly inhibit communications to and from the communication terminal equipment at a place where its use is undesirable.
A communication inhibiting apparatus according to another aspect of the present invention has the disturbing wave emitting means embedded in the driver""s seat of an automobile or similar mobile unit.
Accordingly, the disturbing wave emitting means can be installed out of the way.
A communication inhibiting apparatus according to another aspect of the present invention is provided with: travel/stop detecting means for detecting whether the automobile or similar mobile unit is traveling or stationary; and control means which, upon detecting the travel of said mobile unit by said travel/stop detecting means, controls the disturbing wave generating means to generate the disturbing wave signal and, upon detecting the stop of said mobile unit by said travel/stop detecting means, controls said disturbing wave generating means to discontinue the generation of said disturbing wave signal.
Accordingly, it is possible to inhibit the use of the communication terminal equipment during driving of the mobile unit.
A communication inhibiting apparatus according to another aspect of the present invention uses, as the travel/stop detecting means, speed detecting means for detecting the speed of the mobile unit.
Accordingly, it is possible to inhibit the use of the communication terminal equipment during driving of the mobile unit.
A communication inhibiting apparatus according to another aspect of the present invention uses a handbrake of the mobile unit as the travel/stop detecting means.
Accordingly, it is possible to inhibit the use of the communication terminal equipment during driving of the mobile unit.
A communication inhibiting apparatus according to another aspect of the present invention is provided with control means for controlling the disturbing wave generating means to generate the disturbing wave signal intermittently in the form of pulses.
Accordingly, it is possible to inhibit the use of the communication terminal equipment at a place where its use is undesirable and to cut the power consumption of the disturbing wave generating means.
A communication inhibiting apparatus according to another aspect of the present invention is provided with: transmitted wave detecting means for detecting a transmitted wave from the communication terminal equipment; and control means for controlling the disturbing wave generating means to generate the disturbing wave signal upon detecting said transmitted wave by said transmitted wave detecting means.
Accordingly, it is possible to inhibit the use of the communication terminal equipment at a place where its use is undesirable and to cut the power consumption of the disturbing wave generating means.
A communication inhibiting apparatus according to another aspect of the present invention is provided with antenna duplexer means for supplying the disturbing wave emitting means with the disturbing wave signal generated by the disturbing wave generating means and for supplying the transmitted wave detecting means with the transmitted wave from the communication terminal equipment received from said disturbing wave emitting means.
Accordingly, it is also possible to use the disturbing wave emitting means to receive the transmitted wave from the communication terminal equipment.
A communication inhibiting apparatus according to another aspect of the present invention is adapted so that the control means controls the disturbing wave generating means to generate the disturbing wave signal a predetermined time after the detection of the transmitted wave by the transmitted wave detecting means.
Accordingly, it is possible to inhibit the use of the communication terminal equipment at a place where its use is undesirable and to receive and transmit a data signal or a control signal within a predetermined time.
A communication inhibiting apparatus according to another aspect of the present invention is provided with storage means for storing frequency channel information on various mobile communication systems and is adapted so that, upon detecting the transmitted wave from the communication terminal equipment by the transmitted wave detecting means, the control means estimates, based on the frequency channel information stored in said storage means, the receiving frequency of said communication terminal equipment which is used corresponding to the frequency of said transmitted wave, and controls the frequency of the disturbing wave signal which is generated by the disturbing wave generating means.
Accordingly, it is possible to cut the power consumption of the disturbing wave generating means, narrow the band of the disturbing wave and hence prevent disturbing operations other than the intended one.
A communication inhibiting apparatus according to another aspect of the present invention is provided with storage means for storing frequency band information and TDMA slot information on the time axis of TDMA mobile communication systems and is adapted so that, upon detecting the transmitted wave from the communication terminal equipment by the transmitted wave detecting means, the control means estimates, based on the frequency band information and the TDMA slot information stored in said storage means, the receiving frequency of the communication terminal equipment which is used corresponding to the frequency of said transmitted wave, and controls the frequency and generation timing of the disturbing wave signal which is generated by the disturbing wave generating means.
Accordingly, it is possible to cut the power consumption of the disturbing wave generating means, narrow the band of the disturbing wave and hence prevent disturbing operations other than the intended one.
A communication inhibiting system according to another aspect of the present invention is provided with: beacon signal generating means for generating a beacon signal of a predetermined frequency to a limited area; and a portable telephone or similar communication terminal equipment which detects the beacon signal generated by said beacon signal generating means and turns off its communication function.
Accordingly, it is possible to inhibit the use of the communication terminal equipment at a place where its use is undesirable.
A communication inhibiting system according to another aspect of the present invention is adapted so that the beacon signal generating means generates an infrared-ray or similar optical signal as the beacon signal.
Accordingly, it is possible to inhibit the use of the communication terminal equipment at a relatively small place where its use is undesirable.
A communication inhibiting system according to another aspect of the present invention is adapted so that the beacon signal generating means is installed in the driver""s seat of an automobile or similar mobile unit.
Accordingly, it is possible to inhibit the use of the communication terminal equipment in the driver""s seat of a mobile unit and install the beacon signal generating means out of the way.
A communication inhibiting system according to another aspect of the present invention is adapted so that, upon detecting the beacon signal, the communication terminal equipment is set in an automatic answering mode.
Accordingly, it is possible to inhibit the use of the communication terminal equipment at a place where its use is undesirable and to record received messages.
A communication inhibiting system according to another aspect of the present invention is adapted so that when the communication terminal equipment keeps its communication function off after the detection of the beacon signal, a call to a pre-registered emergency contact address is enabled.
Accordingly, it is possible to deal with an emergency flexibly.
A communication inhibiting system according to another aspect of the present invention is provided with notifying means for notifying a user of the communication terminal equipment that its communication function is off when the communication terminal equipment keeps the communication function off after the detection of the beacon signal.
Accordingly, it is possible for the user to learn that the communication function is off.
A communication inhibiting system according to another aspect of the present invention is provided with: travel/stop detecting means for detecting whether the automobile or similar mobile unit is traveling or stationary; and control means which, upon detecting the travel of said mobile unit by said travel/stop detecting means, controls the beacon signal generating means to generate the beacon signal and, upon detecting the stop of said mobile unit by said travel/stop detecting means, controls said beacon signal generating means to discontinue the generation of said beacon signal.
Accordingly, it is possible to inhibit the use of the communication terminal equipment while the mobile unit is traveling.
A communication inhibiting system according to another aspect of the present invention is provided with control means for controlling the beacon signal generating means to generate the beacon signal intermittently in the form of pulses.
Accordingly, it is possible to inhibit the use of the communication terminal equipment at a place where its use is undesirable and to cut the power consumption of the beacon signal generating means.
A communication inhibiting system according to still another aspect of the present invention is provided with: transmitted wave detecting means for detecting a transmitted wave from the communication terminal equipment; and control means for controlling the beacon signal generating means to generate the beacon signal upon detecting said transmitted wave by said transmitted wave detecting means.
Accordingly, it is possible to inhibit the use of the communication terminal equipment at a place where its use is undesirable and to cut the power consumption of the beacon signal generating means.